Nightmare
by Kitshona
Summary: Le papillon a une nouvelle fois frappé, touchant cette fois-ci une jeune fille, Nightmare. LadyBug étant touchée par une de ses attaques un peu plus tard, devra alors combattre ses plus grandes peurs et cauchemars avant de pouvoir revenir à la réalité... /!\ Risque de spoil, notion de l'épisode Gorizilla. /!\


_Bonjour !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté ici... Je suis bien plus présente sur Wattpad ou même Skyrock, ayant plus de facilité pour écrire là-bas. Tout d'abord, j'ai trouvé un travail pour cet été du coup j'ai encore moins le temps d'écrire -déjà que je ne prenais pas trop le temps...-, plus le fait que je n'écris pas trop de fanfictions, donc au final je ne viens pas trop ici -à par pour lire-. J'ai également eu le bac!_

 _Pour cet OS, c'est le premier que j'écris sur l'univers de Miraculous, donc mon écriture est encore plus maladroite que d'habitude, mais j'avais envie de me lancer avec cet univers après avoir lu je ne sais pas combien d'écrits dessus. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Miraculous, c'est un dessin animé où deux collégiens ( **Marinette et Adrien** ) peuvent devenir des super-héros ( **Ladybug et Chat Noir** ), ils combattent tous les deux contre un mystérieux méchant, le Papillon, qui souhaite récupérer leur miraculous -c'est ce qui leur permettent de se transformer en super-héros -. Afin de les récupérer, Le Papillon se sert des émotions négatives (tristesse, amour à sens unique, frustration...) des personnes et les transforment en super-vilains, puis c'est au tour de LadyBug et ChatNoir de sauver ces personnes. _

_Franchement, il y a de très belles fanfictions/OS sur cet univers comme " **Inquiétudes fraternelles** " ; " **Quand tout explose** " ; " **A bout de souffle** " de Mindel, mais aussi "_ _ **Abribus et couleurs matinales"** de Liuanne et pleins d'autre. Bref, je vous laisse, à la prochaine ! **  
**_

**PS** : _Les traits sont souvent présents pour montrer les différents point de vue qui existent dans l'écrit. Bonne lecture !_

 **PS 2** : _Je me suis inspirée de deux vidéos youtubes pour cet OS: " **Nightmare** " et " **I'M LADYBUG"** .  
_

 **PS 3:** _Il y a une référence à l'épisode de la saison 2: Gorizilla (risque de spoil) ; et une autre référence à l'épisode "Disloqueur"._

 _Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à_ _Thomas Astruc._

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE**

* * *

Un bruit retentissait une nouvelle fois dans la ville de Paris, faisant grogner intérieurement Marinette, qui sursauta et se piqua le doit avec une aiguille ; étant en pleine confection d'une nouvelle robe.

\- **Tikki... Le Papillon ne peut vraiment pas prendre de vacances ?...**  
 **\- Je ne crois pas non.** _Répondit la petite coccinelle amusée._  
\- **Il est créatif ce mois ci...**

Après un soupir, Marinette revêtit son costume d'héroïne avec l'aide de sa petite partenaire et s'élança vers le boucan que produisait la nouvelle victime du Papillon. L'akumatisée se prénommait Nightmare, qui après avoir été rejeté et traité de cauchemar, endormait toutes les personnes qu'elle trouvait. A l'aide de petites poussières violettes elle leurs faisaient vivre leurs plus grands cauchemars et plus grandes peurs.

 **\- Ouah ! Chat fait vraiment peur.**  
 **\- Chat !** _Sursauta Ladybug surprise et frissonna._ **Son aura est très négative... Je la ressens déjà...**  
 **\- Elle nous fait vivre nos pires cauchemars ?**  
 **\- Et peur.**  
 **\- Ma lady aurait-elle peur ?**  
 **\- Comme tous le monde. On y va ?**  
 **\- A vous l'honneur my lady.** _Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement et en souriant._

Il sauta suivant ainsi sa partenaire qui s'élançait à la poursuite de l'akumatisée, nullement surprise de les voir.

 **\- Avez vous des rêves mes chers ? Attendez, je vais répondre. Oui bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes que des humains qui se cachent derrière leurs masques et miraculous-**  
 **\- Donnez moi vos miraculous ou je viens les prendre ? C'est bien ça? Tu fais un chatcré cauchemar... et bien laisse nous te réveiller !** _Dit-il en attaquant._  
 **  
**

Ladybug avait été surprise de le voir légèrement tendu avant de s'élancer, l'aura de la jeune akumatisée suffisait à les rendre nerveux.

 **\- Ma Lady !** _Hurla Chat Noir catastrophé en voyant l'akumatisée lui lancer une attaque qu'il ne put retenir._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dévier alors qu'une poussière pourpre atteignit sa main qu'elle avait mit automatiquement devant elle afin de se protéger, ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi alors qu'elle sentit ses muscles se tendre et son esprit devenir noir. Des bras la retenir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et le héros vêtu de noir s'échappa avant d'aller se réfugier chez lui afin qu'il soit en sécurité.

* * *

 _Elle était plongée dans le noir complet, son corps tremblait dû au froid qui régnait dans la salle, le lieu ? Elle ne savait même plus où elle était._

 ** __**  
 ** _\- Chat Noir ? Quelqu'un est là ?... S'il vous plait...  
_**  
 ** _  
_**  
 _Une silhouette apparue, laissant voir une collégienne rousse, sa meilleure amie qui lui souriait légèrement. Ladybug accourut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
_  
 _  
_  
 ** _\- Alya ! Où somme nous ?_** _Dit-elle en la regardant avant de se faire repousser._  
 ** _\- Tu me déçois, tu n'avais même pas confiance en moi ? Marinette ! J'étais ta meilleure amie !_**  
 ** _\- Non Alya attends ! C'était pour-_**  
 ** _\- Elle est égoïste Alya, ne l'écoute pas, on ne doit pas être assez bien pour cette justicière._**  
 ** _\- Nino! Non attend je peux tout expliquer!_**  
 _  
_  
 _Devant les regards trahis et dégoutés de sa meilleure amie et de son ami, la coccinelle s'entoura d'un bras autour d'elle et plaqua une main devant sa bouche en essayant de retenir ses sanglots, tandis qu'ils disparaissaient laissant place à ses parents._  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _\- Tu nous déçois Marinette, nous avons toujours été là pour toi et tu ne nous as jamais dit quoi que ce soit. Ne nous approche plus. Comment as-tu pu ne rien nous dire ?_**  
 ** _\- Je ne pouvais pas ! Papa, maman attendez!..._**  
 ** _  
_**  
 _Le noir l'encercla petit à petit, tandis qu'elle tirait légèrement sur ses cheveux, sanglotant._  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _\- LadyBug._**  
 ** _\- C-Chat Noir ?..._** _Elle releva sa tête légèrement, espérant trouver une bouée de secourt chez son chaton._ ** _  
_**  
 ** _\- Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Depuis le temps où j'ai été là pour toi, je pensais que tu aurais eu plus de confiance envers moi, finalement... Je me suis bien trompé, comment aurais-je pu être amoureux de celle qui porte le masque de cette justicière, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout, comment ai-je pu être si bête..._**  
 ** _\- Je suis déso-désolée chaton..._**  
 _  
_  
 _Elle se laissa glisser tombant à genoux_ ** _._**  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _\- C'est un cauchemar... Réveillez moi je vous en supplie..._**  
 ** _  
_**  
 _Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux découvrant Chloé dans les bras d'Adrien, en souriant gagnante et amusée._  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _\- Tu ne l'auras jamais, comment pourrait-il être amoureux d'une fille comme toi Marinette? Tu n'es même pas capable d'aligner deux mots devant lui. LadyBug n'est qu'une menteuse._**  
 ** _\- Ad-Adrien non !_**  
 ** _\- Elle a raison._**  
 ** _  
_**  
 _Ses yeux devinrent larmoyant, elle porta ses mains à son cœur._  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _\- Tikki..._**  
 _  
_  
 _Elle toucha ses boucles d'oreilles et fut surprises de les sentir gelées, comme si toute magie avait disparue._  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _-Tikki... Non... !_**

* * *

Puis soudain elle hurla. Faisant sursauter Adrien et Plagg, elle gigotait en pleurant, le collégien se précipita à son chevet et prit sa main en la serrant.  
 _  
_  
 **\- Lady... Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Réveille toi...** _  
_

* * *

_Elle ferma les yeux, espérant se réveiller au plus vite, elle se sentit de nouveau retomber dans le noir._ _**Boum**_ _ **.**_ _Son cœur_ _s'arrêta un instant en voyant la scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux._ _ **Boum, boum, boum**_ _. Avant de repartir de plus en plus vite sous ses yeux effrayés, impuissante. Adrien était suspendu au dessus du vide, comme quand Gorizilla la retenait et qu'Adrien avait été lâché en haut d'une tour, mais cette fois-ci, Chat Noir était à l'opposé dans la même situation._  
 ** _  
_**  
 ** _\- Non !_** _Elle hurla._ **_Lâchez-le ! Adrien ! Chat ! S'il vous plait pas eux...  
_**  
 ** _  
_**  
 _Le jeune mannequin fut lâché, mais cette fois-ci, LadyBug ne put s'échapper tandis qu'elle hurlait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Puis Chat Noir également, brisant une nouvelle fois le cœur de Ladybug tétanisée._

* * *

 **\- Ma Lady calme toi, tout va bien...** _Dit Adrien en serrant plus fort sa main et en embrassant celle-ci délicatement._

* * *

 _Elle fut de nouveau engloutit dans le noir, comme si quelque chose l'avait éloignée de cette vision, ne pouvant échapper à sa dernière vision, lui revenant encore et encore. Une nouvelle silhouette apparue en face d'elle, de l'autre côté d'une vitre, tandis que Marinette ne bougeait plus. Sa combinaison se détruisait petit à petit, ses vêtements reprirent leurs places normale et ses cheveux se détachèrent des couettes habituelles de la jeune fille._

* * *

Il posa une de ses mains sur son crane en soupirant tout en voyant l'heure tourner. Le costume de sa partenaire se désintégra laissant apparaitre une tenue qu'Adrien ne connaissait que trop bien, puis le masque disparut, dévoilant la simple identité de Ladybug.

 **\- Mari...nette ? Plagg ! C'est Marinette ! Ma Lady est Marinette ?!**  
 **\- C'est pas nouveau, les humains sont si aveugles..**. _Répondit Plagg avant de disparaitre._ **  
**

Il se tut en apercevant une petite boule rouge et noire reposant sur la poitrine de la collégienne qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Plagg virevolta directement vers elle et lui déposa un cookie à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci Plagg. Bonjour Adrien**. Dit-elle doucement en souriant. **Comme tu peux en douter, je suis la kwami de Ladybug, elle est en train de cauchemarder, en ce moment même... Elle se laisse engloutir...**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle vient de vous voir morts, elle... Pour elle, elle n'a plus le droit d'être Ladybug.**

* * *

 _ **\- Qui es tu ?**_ _Chuchota la nouvelle apparition._ _ **Ladybug, réveille toi.**_  
 _ **\- Je ne suis pas Ladybug... Je ne-**_  
 _ **\- Ladybug est Marinette, Marinette est Ladybug. Marinette tu es moi, je suis toi, et ça depuis toujours même bien avant l'arrivée de Tikki dans ta vie.**_

?

 **\- On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider?...**

La kwami de la chance sourit avant de revenir vers Marinette et d'embrasser son front délicatement.

 **\- Réveille toi Marinette. On t'attend tous.**

Elle se retourna vers Adrien et chuchota une phrase qui le surprit avant de le faire sourire: _"Le prince rompt le sortilège en embrassant la princesse car seul l'amour peut vaincre la haine"*_.

* * *

 _Une petite lueur rosée et rouge apparue laissant voir une ancienne LadyBug avec un sourire confiant qui tendit sa main vers celle de Marinette, traversant doucement le verre qui les séparait jusqu'à maintenant.  
_  
 _  
_  
 _ **\- Tout ça n'est que cauchemar Marinette. Tu as été choisi pour être LadyBug.**_ _Elle la releva en la tirant vers elle et posa son front contre le sien._ _ **Ta bravoure, ta gentillesse, ton sens de la justice... tu es Ladybug.  
**_  
 _  
_  
 _Le costume de celle ci arrêta de se désintégrer et l'illumina d'une douce chaleur et d'une belle couleur rouge. Marinette tourna sur elle même surprise et profita de cette douceur qui l'enveloppait. Diverses personnes l'entourèrent en parlant joyeusement, certaines touchèrent ses cheveux détachés faisant ainsi des petites couettes avec un joli ruban rouge, une autre lui mit les mains devant les yeux et créa un nouveau masque, plus étincelant que le précédent. La première Ladybug sourit délicatement et la poussa doucement en la faisant tournoyer, avant de disparaitre en plusieurs petites coccinelles suivi des autres._  
 _  
_  
 _ **\- Lady de la chance... N'ai pas peur, on sera toujours là. Suis ton cœur et tout ira bien.**_ _  
_

* * *

Adrien retira ses lèvres et regarda Marinette en soupirant, avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup dans la tête.

 **\- Aie !**

 **\- A-Adrien ?... Oh mon... Tu es là...**

Marinette qui venait de se réveiller fondit en larme cachant son visage dans ses mains. Tikki sourit doucement avant de venir se frotter contre sa joue tandis qu'Adrien serra doucement Marinette contre lui.

 **\- Tout est fini Marinette, je suis là.**

 **\- Merci...**

Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle pendant un petit moment, avant de se reculer les joues rouges.

 **\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici?...**

 **\- Tu as été touchée par Nightmare, my lady...**

Elle le regarda, l'esprit embrouillé avant de se souvenir, le cri de Chat noir, la poussière violette qui l'entourait puis le noir, et enfin ses cauchemars.

 **\- Ma Lady ?**

 **\- C-Chat ?**

Il rigola légèrement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main.

 **\- Oui c'est chavirant n'est ce pas ? On était tous les deux juste à côté.**

 **\- Oh non...** _Dit-elle en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Les souvenirs remontant petit à petit._ _ **J'ai embrassé Adrien, je suis... Attend, je suis dans sa chambre ? Oh mon dieu!**_

Ils avaient décidés de se retrouver un peu plus tard à la Tour Eiffel après le combat contre l'Akumatisée qui avait été surprise de revoir Ladybug un peu plus confiante même si elle était encore désorientée. Ladybug avait invoqué son pouvoir, faisant apparaitre un éventail.

 **\- Ma... Lady ? Je sais que tu es créative, mais un éventail ?**

 **\- Je réfléchis attend !**

Elle paniqua, ne trouvant aucune idée puis une voix douce chuchota doucement.

 ** _\- "Tout ira bien Marinette."_**

 **\- Oui tout ira bien.**

Elle observa avant d'avoir une idée et attira l'attention de l'akumatisée vers elle et quand celle-ci lui envoya un coup de poussières, Ladybug les repoussa habillement vers celle-ci en faisant un léger vent avec son objet. Chat Noir en profita pour détruire un bracelet que l'Akumatisée portait libérant ainsi un papillon violet. Elle captura ce dernier et le purifia, puis tout redevint normal suite à la magie de la coccinelle et celle-ci ressentit une douce chaleur l'entourer, elle ferma les yeux et revu les visages des précédentes Ladybug. Chat Noir la rejoint tout en souriant.

 **\- Bien joué !**

Leurs poings s'étaient entrechoqués comme à leur habitude après une victoire contre un Akuma, puis Ladybug sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous le regard de celui qu'elle aimait au final. Il approcha sa main et la posa sur sa joue, elle referma les yeux tandis que ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
